The Protectors
by kitty-ray
Summary: In this world, mythical creatures roam the earth, and humans are extinct. Or so it was believed. Soon, it was revealed to a select few that there is one alive. And she may not be alone. They used to live somewhat ordinary lives, but now, they have become the Protectors. (Not the best summary but it's late so.. whatever. Many pairings. Give it a read please ;) *notsosexywink*)


"Luceeeeeeeeee! I'm hungry!" Natsu complained for the millionth time. He slumped over and crossed his arms over his metal plated chest. Happy-his blue cat familiar-mewed in agreement. Lucy sighed before picking up a necklace laced with rainbow feathers. It was the fifth necklace, but it had to be perfect if she was ever going to impress the High Priest. So far, none fit the perfect necklace. Sighing again, she placed the necklace down on the velvety box. She was about to give up when the shop owner caught her attention.

"Are you looking for feathers?" he said in a raspy voice. "For the Pegasus Festival? I got some right here. They're only two hundred jewels!" Her eyes widened. _Two hundred jewels?! We only have five hundred! And we need that for food and lodging!_ She thought. Her brown eyes drifted over to Natsu. He was looking towards a food vendor that sold meat and… was that pork? They hadn't had pork in three months! She could taste it already. The owner cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to him. She told him no, grabbed Natsu, and they practically ran to the vendor.

"How much is a pound of pork? Or a pound of meat? Either is fine." she told the woman behind the booth. The woman looked over the two foreigners. Natsu-wearing his casual armor consisting of a metal chest plate, metal shin guards and gloves and knee pads, and a red cape with a white-scale scarf- was drooling over the meat while Lucy-wearing a white strapless dress coming down below her knee, two white arm coverings that flared out at her wrists, and feathers hanging down by her left and right ears on a leather string-was eagerly waiting for the woman to respond. "Pork is fifty jewels. Meat is twenty-five jewels. Which would you like?"

"Pork!" Natsu and Lucy both responded. It might've cost more, but it would be worth it. The woman nodded and went to grab their order. Natsu was practically bouncing when he spoke. "This will taste awesome! I can't wait! Can we get some milk or fruit or… or…"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because we need money for lodging. The inn's here cost three hundred jewels!" The pink haired mage pouted. He did want a place to sleep, but food was a lot more tempting. They could always sleep outside again. _But Luce wouldn't like that… _he thought. Then he got an idea. He could get anything with this. It's Lucy's favorite food after all.

"Can we get strawberries?"

The blonde froze and slowly turned her head to her grinning companion. Her brown eyes gleamed at the thought of strawberries. She could only get them in the right town, at the right time, and if they had the right amount of money. This town seemed to be great in agriculture and it's the season. Quickly, she nodded her head. "Of course!" she said then immediately regretted it. She agreed which meant that Natsu got his way. Again…

Growling, she put the pork wrapped in a cloth into the leather satchel. It was the second time this year that Natsu did that, and he's going to do it again in the fall when apples are ready to be picked. He always does it.

"You should've thought about it more carefully, Lucy!" Happy said. The cat familiar flew over to the blonde and landed on her head, his tail wrapping around himself. He started to purr when Lucy put him in her arms. "But then again, if you do start thinking about it, I wouldn't get as much fish as I do now!" Lucy was about to dropped the cat when Natsu grabbed her shoulder. His nose twitched-she learned that it was him trying to sniff something out. "I smell salt," he told her. He took off, leaving Lucy and Happy behind. The blonde sighed and went after him.

After a few minutes, they couldn't find him. "Where did he go?" she asked herself. Happy, floating next to her, shrugged. "Maybe he went to go buy some fish…" he said, the last few words drawing out drool.

"Happy. This isn't a port town. They don't sell fish."

"They could have it delivered!"

"Fish are better fresh. We are miles away from a source of water or anything to keep the fish cool."

"Oh…"

Lucy sighed again. She was about to give up when she spotted Natsu sniffing the air. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him, and at the thought of finally going to an inn and sleeping for the rest of the day. "NATSU!" she called out to him. The pink haired mage turned around, along with a couple other people. He waved her over then continued sniffing the area out. "What are searching for?" Lucy asked when they got to him. Natsu shrugged. "I don't know." was his response.

But then he stood still. "But I have a good feeling. I think someone is crying. By the fountain maybe?" Lucy looked at him, a small smile creeping up on her face. One of her favorite things about Natsu is his concern for people. Even if they never met before, he would still be concerned. She grabbed his arm and tugged on it. "Let's go see if they need help then." He nodded.

He was right. Someone _was_ crying. It was a small figure that was covered in a ratty brown cloak. It had to be a girl because of their physic. Her hands were covering her face, and her hair was tucked into her cloak. But there were two things that showed; her feet and the markings going up her legs. They were similar to the ones on Natsu's legs and arms, but his were red and a different pattern. As they approach her, Lucy noticed that the markings were shaped like wind spirals and were a light blue color.

The girl must've noticed that they were standing there because her head snapped up, the cloak hood falling down to reveal her face. Her dark blue hair was sliced like it was cut quickly by a kitchen knife, brown eyes were puffy from crying from looked like forever, and-worst of all in Natsu's opinion- the silver markings reached all the way up to her chin. "Did you t-two want something?" her soprano voice asked. That was what broke Lucy.

The blonde jumped onto the girl; hugging her so tightly that it looked like that she couldn't breathe. "Why are you crying?! It's okay! We won't run away or judge you! We're very good at this kind of stuff!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy and basically dragged her off of the little girl. "Sorry about her. She's a Pegasus Tamer, so she's naturally empathetic or whatever it is." He said, sticking his hand out for her to shake it. "I'm Natsu! This is Happy, my familiar-"he points to Happy"-and Lucy. What's your name?"

"I'm… I'm…" The girl looked down as if debating whether or not she should tell him. Finally, she looks up, tears threatening to poor down. "I'm Wendy, a-a Draconame."

Lucy gasped. She knew that the girl's markings looked like Natsu's. _It was because they were of the same race!_ Her mind raced with thousands of thoughts. She's in the presence of two descendants of the almighty race that was almost wiped out entirely in the past few hundred years. Not many people can say that.

Smiling as softly as she could, Lucy stuck her hand towards Wendy. "Nice to meet you, Wendy. Say, we're going over to the local inn and are going to eat some dinner. Would you like to come with us?" She could see that the girl was thinking it over. Maybe asking her was not a good idea since she _was_ a stranger after all. _'Don't wander off with strangers, Lucy!'_ Her mother would say.

"Of course we will not! You are a stranger, and strangers are bad! Come along, Wendy! We must get those markings checked out!"

It was something like a fairy tale. The moment when the prince sees the princess for the first time and he falls head over heels in love with her and the same with her. Except this time, it was like watching a puppy following around a little girl. That was the first thing Lucy thought when she watched Happy fly over to Wendy's white cat familiar. Her little paws were crossed against her chest like a human's, and she wore a purple robe that looked like a Greek Goddess that Lucy read in a book once. The small cat had a golden crown similar to a ring on her head.

"Carla," Wendy said. "I think it's a good idea to go with them. We have no money, and what are we going to eat? We didn't pack anything…" Carla's fur turned pink a little, signaling that she was mad. Finally, the she-cat scoffed. "Fine! But only for tonight! Just as long as we eat!"

* * *

><p>"Your markings are a sign of you growing up. They signal your power levels. Normally, they are just on your arms and torso, but yours are all over from what I can see. If you were older, that wouldn't be a problem. But you're so young, and too much magic could kill you. You need to use it all up somehow." Natsu told the young girl. He wasn't an expert on this; Igneel taught all he needed to know about markings years ago. The same thing happened to his cousin, Sting, when he was twelve.<p>

Lucy watched as the pink haired Draconame looked at the markings on Wendy's arm. She compared hers to Natsu's. Wendy's were swirling like the wind, and they shimmered silver whenever she was in the light. Natsu's were red, blazed like fire, and formed clean strokes in the form-you guessed it-fire. His were on the sides of his torso and ending where his shoulder blades stop. She's seen them many times, either on accident or when they were taking a bath in a lake together when they couldn't afford a room. His marks always light up whenever he uses his fire magic.

"So, Miss Lucy, if you're a Pegasus Tamer, why are your ears not pointy like an elf?" Carla said, knocking her out of her thoughts before they got too wild. The blonde reached for her ears. She smiled and gently placed her hand down. "I'm what one may call a 'cross-breed'. My mother was a Pegasus Tamer while my father was a fairy. The only thing I got from my father was my ears."

She heard tiny Wendy gasp when she said that she was a cross-breed. It was rather rare to actually meet a cross-breed out of their dominant parent's habitat, even rarer to see an elf/fairy cross-breed, mainly because elves rarely mingle with a breed that is not their own.

Natsu stared at the blonde. He's known her since they were almost ten, when he first left to be on his own like all Draconame males should. It was just a few months after they met when she told him. He was shocked just like Wendy and Carla were. She was equally shocked when she first met Happy.

He brought his attention back to Wendy, hoping to keep his mind off of his companion. His thoughts did wander a bit. Often times, they would distract him from what he was meant to be doing. Like right now. When he was supposed to be helping the female Draconame.

"Hey, Mister Natsu," Wendy said. "We can use up some of magic near the river tomorrow. There's one that's just half a day's walk from here. And I know of a little cove where an old lady lives who will let us stay at her house. Would that work?" Natsu blinked. He wasn't good at plans or thinking at all. He normally relies on Lucy to answer for him. This time, it was clearly obvious that Lucy absorbed in her conversation with the cat familiar.

Natsu nodded and jumped up from the wooden chair, scaring everybody in the room and probably the people below. "Alright! Tomorrow, we're going down to the river!" he shouted. Happy flew up and threw a fist in the air. "Fish!"

The room shared a bought of giggles before the issue of sleeping came about. It became apparent that there were five of them and only two beds. Wendy, being the nice girl that she is, offered to sleep on the floor. "Since you two paid for the room, you should take the beds. I'm fine sleeping on the floor."

Lucy shook her head and walked over to the right bed. She reached up to take her earrings and ear cuffs. "Natsu and I will take this bed," she told the young girl. When she saw her about to protest, she added "It won't be the first time. We sometimes get rooms where there is only one bed."

Thus, the sleeping arrangements were settled. Wendy took the bed closest to the window while Natsu and Lucy took the one closest to the door. The two cat familiars went to sleep in their realm of the Exceeds. Everything was quiet in the room, with the exception of the gentle breathing from everyone.

Natsu, however, could not get to sleep. The minimal moonlight that reached their bed made Lucy's hair glow a soft, hazy yellow. His companion rarely ever takes out the feathers near her hair; he learned that it meant the highest disrespect to the Pegasus that gave it to her. But yet he still wondered why she received these soft feathers. No, that's not what he was wondering. He was thinking why he thought that she was beautiful without them and beautiful with them. And when she was asleep, he thought that she was at her beauty's peak.

The male Draconame shook his head. _I can't think of Lucy like this,_ he thought. _It could lead to something… Maybe sleep should do the trick of getting her off of my mind. _

He closed his eyes and let the darkness around him bring the peaceful sleep, but it still did not stop him from thinking about his companion.

* * *

><p>The soft clanking of his boots echoed throughout the tall hallways. With each step he took, the king neared the oak doors. He pushed against them with all his might, finding them a lot heavier than they used to be. "Glad you could make it, Fairy King Jude." A feminine voice said from above. Jude looked up to see Ur, the Ice Queen. With a grin, he said "I wouldn't miss it for the world."<p>

"King Jude," a deep and rumbling voice echoed. "Please be seated. You two, Queen Ur."

Jude and Ur took their seats, each in their own respected seat above in the balcony. The room, which was silent as soon as Jude entered, quickly began to carry murmurs of different voices around. It was once again silent when the leader roared with demand. "SILENCE! SILENCE IN THE COUNCIL ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

One woman, with her hair pinned back so you could see her prominent cat-like ears twitch, spoke up. "I hope there is a good reason why you summoned us, Great Lord Igneel. My subjects will be growing antsy if I don't' return to them soon." Her dark eyes gleamed with annoyance whilst her tail swished from side to side.

The red-haired man glanced over to the scantily dressed cat-woman. Her dark dress was short and tight fitted, made to fight in whenever is necessary. She, like many of the Mygotes, had her ears flaunted out to be the most significant of her appearance. To top it off, she wore a long, velvet cape to show that she was the leader, and she means business. "Don't worry, Empress Milliana. This meeting will most definitely be worth your time."

He looked from her to the other rulers of the separate kingdoms. King Jude from the Fairy Kingdom. Queen Ur from the Frozen Kingdom. King Makarov from the Holy Kingdom, or otherwise known as the Light Kingdom. King Marina from the Water Kingdom. The Pegasus' High Priest and his companion whom speaks for him. Empress Milliana from the Mygote Empire. And finally, Igneel himself, from the Fire Kingdom of the Draconame Land. They all gathered here for a reason which only Igneel knows of.

"I grow impatient, Great Lord Igneel. I can't be far away from the water long. Just like how Ur can't be away from the cold, or how Makarov needs the light so his life will not simmer out. Ur and I also have a wedding to plan for our heirs, your royal highness." Queen Marina said while flipping her aqua hair. The blue scales on her face shimmered in the pale light of the moon, making her easily the prettiest woman in the room. She fit the role of the Water Queen perfectly with green strapless gown that easily flowed when she moved and the sheer white cover. Her hair was either braided around the jade beads or was in wavy tendrils cast over her shoulders. Her arms were covered in the same beads, as were her ankles. It was no secret that Queen Marina was beautiful.

Igneel stood up. "Council members. I have gathered you here today to discuss a very important matter. The time has finally come to call upon our greatest warriors for their destinies. Each of you, as promised, will bring forth one creature that you deemed worthy enough to fight for us. I will call upon three from the Great Draconame kingdoms. I trust that you all know who you shall call upon."

"Great Lord," the High Priest's speaker said while walking forward to speak. Her silvery-white haired gleamed in the moonlight, making it almost impossible to look at her without squinting. She was dressed in a cape with white feathers around her neck that were not plucked from Pegasus' obviously. Her hair was decorated in four feathers-one white, one black, one brown, and one a dark purple. "There is the matter of the warrior born fro-"

Igneel silenced her with a wave of his hand. His yellow eyes glanced over her then to the Priest, who was telling the girl what to say through telepathy. "There is a time and place to discuss that, Advisor Yukino, but this is not it." He said before scanning the court.

Turning around, the Great Lord faced the servants behind him. He nodded and turned to face the council again. "Look below, trusted comrades. Look at what we have kept secret for so many years and what I have decided to reveal today."

All eyes shifted downwards. The gasps soon filled the room along with the murmurs again. Ur looked at Igneel like he had grown two heads. "Sir! Are you serious about this?! Showing the world the secret we have kept from them?! I don't think that this is a good idea!" Her voice was steady but at the same time speedy. She did not want to believe what she was seeing.

"Tell me now who you are sending out. We will track them down and tell them as soon as the sun rises tomorrow morning." Igneel sat down and waited from the members to finish deciding who they want to go. He, however, already decided who he wanted to go with the other two main rulers of the Draconame Land a week before calling council.

The High Priest stood up. The cloak that covered his body was a dark red that looked darker at night. His left hand rested on Yukino's shoulder as she spoke. "We nominate Lucy Heartfilia, Pegasus Tamer half-breed." The council's whispers spread like wild-fire before simmering down again when Milliana stood up.

"I demand that Levy McGarden, daughter of the Kilink clan's chief, is requested to be my warrior." She sat back down when Marina took the stand. "I nominate my own daughter, Princess Juvia, for my warrior."

"My nominee will be Erza 'Titania' Scarlet." Jude said before sitting down. Makarov, a small king with a lot of power and wisdom, stood up next. "Jellal Fernandez-the Holy Knights' commander- will be my nominee."

Finally, the last ruler stood up. Ur looked around the council room before resting her eyes on Igneel. "I do not condone this decision of yours, Igneel. But I have no choice but to do it. My nominee will be the Prince of Frozenia. Gray Fullbuster himself will go for his mother to defend the treasure. I do hope that you know what you're doing." She sat down, her glare piercing through the Great Lord.

Igneel stood up again. "Good. Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, and my son will be going from the Draconame Land. Council dismissed."

The treasure began to sink again into the floor. Ur took one last look at it before turning around. "Igneel Dragneel, I hope you know what you're doing. The fate of the last known human rests in your hands."

Her door closed behind her right as the crystal disappears underneath the marble floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: This is the longest story I have ever written. Noticed how I didn't start with the conversations at the top this time. I have no idea why I did that. ;)<strong>

**Lucy: So… How did you come up with this story?**

**Kitty: Fan accounts on Instagram and some drawing that was put on there.**

**Lucy: …**

**Kitty: I do not own Fairy Tail. Just this plot, the names of the races, and the names of the… oh yeah! Kingdoms. Thanks for reading! I don't expect this to be big *clicks tongue, does the gun thing with the fingers, winks, and walks out* **


End file.
